Favorite's List
by The Liz
Summary: This is something I wrote to get over Writer's Block and was supposed to be an OMAKE but it got too long. Ranma gets to learn some common fanfiction phrases. Rated for language. SI to an extent.


The Liz: This is something I wrote to help me over my ever persistent writer's block. I thought it was gone, but apparently not. I was swimming when I came up with this idea and I had to write it down. It's a little OOC and it switches emotions quickly but this is only an exercise.

But I promise, I will have Green Ch 9 up by the end of the weekend, even if I have to abandon my Geometry homework to do it. Oh wait... I'm already doing that...

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. Nuff said.

Liz sighed a sigh of relief. Finally, she was done with that chapter. It had taken her forever to get over her damn writer's block, the bane of her existence. All she had to do now was answer some reviews and...

"Whoa, nice computer," Ranma said as he peered over Liz's shoulder. "What type of games do you have?"

Liz fell off the couch in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?!" she yelled.

"Whoa, you've got wireless internet?" Ranma said as he logged on to Internet Explorer. "Hey, you've got mail!"

"Get off my computer!" Liz yelled. "You're not real! You're a fictional character!"

"Oh yeah, if I'm fictional then how can we be talking?" Ranma said offhandedly as he opened Liz's favorites list. "Cool, you've got your own site?"

Liz collapsed on the couch next to Ranma, her head spinning. "This is all a dream. I mean, Ranma Saotome is sitting next to me on my couch, clicking on my fanfiction link," she said. Suddenly her eyes got really big. "DON'T TOUCH THAT LINK!"

Ranma looked up quizzically from the computer screen. "Why not? Is there something you don't want me to see?"

Liz sighed. "If you don't want to be mauled, horribly embarrassed, or in a permanent state of shock for the rest of your life, do not click on that link."

Ranma shrugged. "I've already done all that, how bad could this be?"

"Bad."

"Whatever," Ranma said as he clicked on the fanfiction link. "Your screen name is The Liz? Not very original if you ask me," he said as he scrolled down. "Three stories... hey wait a minute, these are about me!"

"I told you not to click on that link. But did you listen, oh no! You just had to go and screw yourself over. "

"Looks like your stories are pretty boring. What's this favorite stories thing..."

"I swear, if you click on that link, you will NEVER be the same," Liz said, twisting her hands nervously. She'd wrestle him from the computer but he was supposed to be the best martial artist in the world. No, wrestling him would not be a good idea.

Ranma's eyes grew big. "Uh, what does RA mean?"

Liz sighed. "You're an idiot you know that? A complete idiot." She sighed again, her head hanging in defeat. If Ranma wanted to know so badly, she'd just have to tell him. She'd make him regret not listening to her warnings. "It means Ranma/Akane. Usually used in romance summaries."

Ranma gulped, his face going bright red. "R-romance summaries?"

"Oh hell yeah. You've got three fiancées man, what'd you expect?" Liz said, an evil plot forming in her mind. "There's RA, RU, RS, RN, RK..."

"What are those?" Ranma apprehensivly.

Liz smirked. "Weeeelll.... Ranma/Akane, Ranma/Ukyo, Ranma/Shampoo, Ranma/Nabiki, Ranma/Kasumi, I think I even saw a Ranma/Cologne once."

Ranma's left eye was rapidly twitching now.

"And the fact that you turn into a girl makes for even more stories. There are a bunch of RyR's out there although their usually hentai... but don't worry, it's usually RyU."

"But... I'm a guy..." Ranma said weakly.

"Well, I know that and you know that but some people don't care," Liz said cheerfully. _So long as he's here I might as well have some fun with his head._

"A lot aren't like that though. There are a whole lot of NG fics as well as some really good SI's," Liz said. "Most of those pair you with Akane, especially the NG's."

"Why?"

"Why? Cause there's a whole legion of Ranma ½ fans out there that are damn tired of you and Akane dancing around the fact that you love each other. So they see it fit to fix it themselves," Liz explained to a highly embarrassed Ranma. "Of course, there are a lot of other people that don't like Akane so they pair with one of your other fiancées as they see fit. Personally, I'm a RA person although I can appreciate a well written Akane hater fic so long as they don't really touch on the romance thing too much."

"What's an NG?"

"Next Generation. All your kids are usually really good fighters though so at least that's good. But there are a whole lot more romances. You should read some of them, maybe they'll give some idea's."

Ranma nodded. "I'm going now."

"Aww, come on. Don't you wanna read some of them? It's a lot of fun and I'm sure there're a whole lot of authors that would just **love** to get a review from the great Ranma Saotome," Liz said.

"No thanks, I'm good." Ranma said as he walked out of Liz's living room and around the corner.

Liz shrugged and sat back down in front of her computer. _That's gotta be the best hallucination I've ever had. I'd better write that down or..._ Liz looked at her computer screen, a little box counting down the seconds till it reboot. "No, no, no, no, I haven't saved yet..."

The little box said zero and her computer screen went black. "NO!!!!"

The Liz: And that's my pathetic excuse for not updating. The real reason of course is that I didn't like how I was writing the story so I deleted all of it (five pages man! Grr...) and had to start over. Blach.

So I PROMISE that I'll have another thing of Green up by Sunday at the latest. Review if you want. Love ya!


End file.
